


Bad Devil

by InsanityAtBest



Category: We Are the In Crowd
Genre: Bet Gone Awry, F/F, Hint at Sex, Skimpy, Stay Home, angel costume, devil costume, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tay and you dressing up as a sexy angel and devil for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Devil

“Come out, Y/N!” 

You ignore her call tugging on the short skirt of the dress. 

You frown in the bathroom mirror seeing how deep your cleavage is. 

Aren’t angels supposed to be holy not horny? 

“Y/N?“ 

The doorknobs twists but is still locked in place. 

Knock. 

Knock. 

“You okay in there?” 

Tay’s husky voice echoes through the wooden door and you groan. 

You stumble to sit on the toilet and grimace at how high the heels to the boots go. 

The thin fabric of your dress makes you slide against the porcelain lid and with a small omph you crash onto the floor. 

Beauty products and toilet paper slam into you and you’re so overloaded with embarrassment a part of you wants to cry. 

You give a low groan from underneath the products and bite your lip. 

Tay gives no warning. 

The door slams open the white wood dirtier with a perfect brown imprint of the Vans logo. 

She storms into the bathroom stopping a couple feet away at the shower. 

You pause at her sudden entrance and can only imagine how stupid you look. 

The halo on your head feels oddly heavy so you lift finding a roll of toilet paper. 

Another rolls past your foot in the silence. 

Tay breaks. 

Her red horns shake with every movement of her head and the tight corset of the top pushes Tay’s chest until they right in your eyesight. 

They bounce with her laughter and you see how impossibly tight the shorts are like a beacon to the gift that is her ass. 

"This is all your fault,” you pout but your eyes are entranced by the glow of her skin and her chest that sits on a platter just for you. 

“Stop laughing,” you protest and wobble your way to your feet. 

Tay is still giggling when she pulls you by the waist all the way back to your feet. 

“I look ridiculous,” your frown gradually stops Tay’s laughter when she realizes your serious. 

“My boobs are popping put of my dress. My thighs are huge and my legs look thicker than ever.” 

Tay leads you to the mirror in the bedroom. 

It’s thin reaching the end of the door and you frown seeing your reflection.

Tay goes on her tippy toes to see over your shoulder in the heeled boots. 

“I love these 

Tay’s hands find your chest easily and her touch makes your breath hitch. 

She smirks at your reaction and continues to play with them until your eyes darken. 

“I love this,” her hands squeeze and pull at your ass rubbing in wonder. 

Her knuckles knead you and you shiver as her finger tips trail down to your thighs. 

“And I love you,” Tay’s hands find their way back to your waist and she kisses your shoulder humming to herself. 

You pull away and turn until the both of you are face to face. 

“I think you’re beautiful, “ Tay finishes looking at you like you’re a mirage and she touches you smiling at the feel of your skin. “We won’t go out when you feel like this.” 

“I thought we needed to wear this to win the bet. “ 

Tay nods along typing on her phone and you hear a small ding when it sends. 

“It’s not worth it. “ 

You smile widely then and almost jump Tay into a hug making the both of you fall into the bed. 

“You’re such a bad devil,” you pull Tay into a passionate kiss pushing her back on the bed when she tries to sit up. 

You pant eying Tay hungrily fiddling with the fabric of her shirt. 

You plant kisses along her neck leaving small red blossoms on your wake. 

“Shh,” Tay whispers breathless. 

“It’s a secret. “ 

She might’ve been a bad devil but Tay was an angelic girlfriend..


End file.
